Streetlight
by elric0sis
Summary: A disturbing look at what the inside life is like for a modern day slave. Rated M for violence and sexual coments. Slight yaoi.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Hello. My name is Konan Ame. Now I am a twenty year old woman with a career ahead of me, but at the time this happened I was a twelve year old girl who was brought up in New York City, New York. I had dreams of being an actress, a model even. But all of those changed one after noon at the mall. My friends and I were hanging out in the food court when this nice man came up to me. He gave me his card, his number and why he wanted to talk to me. He told me he was going to make me a star. That everyone would know me. My dream was finally going to come true.  
I showed up at his studio that night, telling my mother that I was going to a friends house. I wish she would have stopped me. I wish she would have told me no. But why would she? I was a straight A, popular girl who never got in trouble. The only bad thing I ever did was drink some beer every once in a while, no big. But anyways, back to the story.

I walked in and saw some other girls there. They were all so pretty, so much prettier than I was.I remember seeing a girl even younger than I was, an eight year old girl with cute blonde pig tails. I figured that they were all there for the modeling contract like I was. We all waited our turn, whispering secrets to eachother and tips on how to be better. Eventually it came to be my turn. Funny, at the time I didn't notice that the other girls who went in never came out.

I walked into the room and looked around, seeing the man from the mall with a few other people. I was suddenly scared. The room had a musky scent in the air and the floor was grimy, something I would soon come to learn to accept. I chickened out at the last second and tried to run, but the man's friends grabbed me and threw me onto the floor. Their grimy fingers crawled over my skin, ripping and tearing at my clothes. I screamed out for help but the mall man just laughed. He said that I was a stupid girl, that I should have known better. I felt my eyes water as he spoke, realizing what was going on.

I was trapped.  
_

Hello. I'm Deidara Iwa. And my friend here is Hidan Shugo. He doesn't talk much any more. In fact, he doesn't talk at all. Some people would say that he wasn't even here. That I was crazy to still be talking to someone who was dead. But I know the truth. He isn't dead. He is just lost, that's all.

I'll tell me story first. You see, at the time I was an innocent little thirteen year old. Just happy little artist who dreamed of making it big some day, of being discovered. Hidan and I lived in Toledo, Ohio and went to school at the public high school. I was made fun of at school constantly. You see, before my experience I had a slight speech impediment. Every sentence would end in an "un". Funny huh? I thought it was normal. I thought I would be stuck with it forever... It sure felt like forever anyways. Now it's been beat out of me, see? La la la la la. No un.

Anyways, my story takes place on Face Book. Funny how what started as a good thing can turn into something deadly. I started chating with this one guy who seemed cool at first. We had the same interests, we liked the same bands, we even thought the same things were funny and wrong. We quickly went from chat buddies to friends then finally I fell in love with him. I printed out his photos and hung them on my wall, I drew countless pictures of him, I even told him I loved him over chat. We decided to meet at the movie theatre after school that day.

I should have never gone.

I met up with the "love of my life" and soon found out that he wasn't who he said he was. On his profile he said he was a fourteen year old boy who was blonde, blue eyed and had peirced ears. The man I met was well into his thirties, fat, bald and greasy looking. He threw me into his car and locked the door form the outside, getting in the drivers seat. I cried out for anyone to help but no one came. People walked right by me. They saw what happened, they knew exactly what was going on, and they did nothing. The man drove off with me, sealing my fate.

After that day I spent countless nights with different men. They were all the same to me though. Dirty. And now I was dirty.  
_

Hidan's story is a little bit sadder. He was thirteen when he started going out with this one kid from our school, Kakuzu. They were like two peas in a pod practically. Eventually, Kakuzu invited Hidan to his house. Hidan just left with him. That's it. It's not like his parents would have cared anyways, they were drug addicts, they fought constantly and even beat him.

I got a call from him later that night, it was the last time I heard from him before we met again. He told me how everything went wrong, how Kakuzu wasn't who he said he was. Kakuzu was a spy for a pimp wanting willing young boys to sell their bodies. I heard screaming ont he other end and the line went dead, putting me in a state of panic.

Fast forward a few years to where I was sixteen. I had been in the business for a while now and had just gotten back into my crate when I heard something. It sounded familiar in some way but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then my pimp brought in two more crates, one of the containing my long lost friend. We waited until the pimp left then we started talking, sharing our stories of survival and torture.

He told me all about his life so far, how he had been shipped to France, then Porto Rico, and to Mexico City, the main hub of sex trafficking. He had just flown back to our drop house in Houston and was finally getting an hour break from his pimp. He started crying then. My tough best friend cried.

That night Hidan was taken from me again. He was taken into the bedroom and he didn't come out. Not even when the customer left, I didn't hear even a groan from the bedroom. I remember his pimp going in and dragging out his pale body, blood everywhere. But he was just sleeping. I'm positive. I know Hidan, he can't die.

He was just sleeping. His pimp took him and me to the train tracks. He was just sleeping. I watched as my best friend was laid out on the two rails. He was just sleeping. The two o' clock freight train rumbled down the tracks. He was just sleeping! He didn't get up, he didn't even open his eyes as the train came closer. Why don't you understand? He was just sleeping! Even when I saw the train run over his pale body...his precious necklace being flattened against his broken chest... The pimp told me that was what was going to happen to me if I ever doubted them, if I ever tried to run.

But he was just sleeping.  
_

Hi! My name is Tobi. I don't remember my last name, but it must have been nice. I don't even know if Tobi is my real name. But it sounds nice, so I'll keep it. I don't know why I'm here. But oh well, I'm happy to be alive. I guess.

My story starts when I was nine years old. I was skipping down Main Street in Tokyo, Japan, my pink school bag swinging along with me. I was happy that day. The sun was out and shining, the birds singing happily. I would have never guessed that the strange man would have pulled up next to me and throw me into his car. I thought he was going to give him a ride to my house, so I gave him directions. But he passed the first turn...

I guess I should have expected it. My family was always telling me to be careful, but I never listened. Who would want to take away a little kid? That's just weird. I can't even do anything yet! Oh well, I was taken to the man's house and thrown into a dirty dog crate. It was cramped and I could barely move my arms. I told him that I wasn't comfortable but he didn't listen. I slept in the crate that night, and almost every night after that.

After a week in the crate, the strange man took me out. He said that my family had called him and said that I was a bad boy and that I need to stay here. I don't know why they would say that. I never did anything wrong. The strange man lay me down on the table and took out a hot piece of iron with a dollar sign on it. I didn't get what he was going to do with it, but it really hurt when I found out. He put it against my skin, and after that it made a scar. I remember crying from how much it hurt, I still have it to this day too. I guess that's what people mean by "becoming property".

I stayed in that evil place for a long time, a few years I think. I never really knew until I was let out. I never knew the time or the date, or even the day of the week. The only time I found out what day it was was when I got a newspaper clipping from one of the clients. On my last night in that life, i was shoved into a small drawer. It was really weird and small, even smaller than my cage. I was shoved under the bed and couldn't see a thing. I remember being really scared and I cried that night. Then, I heard voices. Loud, booming voices. I was so scared that I closed my eyes when the drawer was pulled out from under the bed. When I heard hushed voices talking to me I dared a peek and saw a nice police man.

He told me I had been missing for fifteen long years. I didn't believe him at first, how could I be gone for so long and not know it? But I guess it was true. I knew as soon as I looked into the mirror. Tobi wasn't a kid anymore, Tobi was an adult.  
_

Good Evening. I am Itachi Uchiha. But what do you care.

My story happened when I was fifteen years of age. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona and had few to no friends. Now that I look back at it, I was a lonely kid. My family always expected the best from me, and the only person who really loved me was my little brother, Sasuke. My story began like many others, I was at school and I was fooled into thinking I had a friend, I went over for a sleep over and it ended up being a fake. SO then I got put in a disgusting cage and starved for three days. Sounds nice huh?

Anyways, I tried running. I get asked that all the time, "Why didn't you run? Why didn't you hide?" Well, it's called love people. My pimp was talking to me one day after my many failed attempts at running. He gave me a picture of Sasuke and told me what he looked like, where he went to school, when he got out of school, when he got on the bus, how far he had to walk to our house, what time he got to our house, where our house was, what route he took to get there, the combination for our automatic garage keypad and what time both of our parents got home. And he told me if I ever ran away again he would take him, dump gasoline on his face, set it aflame and laugh. He even showed me a picture of someone else he did it too.

I didn't believe him at first, but I didn't want to find out. My little brother was the pride and joy of my life, and like hell I would let him get hurt just so I could be free. I eneded up staying with this man for over three and a half years before Iw as rescued, and I was just rescued because I was in the right place at the right time.  
_

There are thousands, even millions of other children out there who went through the same torture and treatment that these five did. Will you just be a face in the crowd and let it happen? This is modern day slavery, and it's happening in your neighborhood now.  
_

AU: These are true stories about people who have been trapped in modern day slavery, better known as sex trafficking. These characters are made up and some situations have been made up but the facts, the treatment and the conditions in which they were brought into the business are all true and can happen to anyone.


End file.
